Anakin Skywalker
History Anakin’s history follows up to post Episode II, he’s yet to gain his Jedi Knight title and seeks out everyday to prove himself as the Jedi he can be. Anakin married Padmé in secret upon the planet Naboo. Anakin lost his right arm in battle with Count Dooku during the first stages of The Clone Wars. He now resides upon the planet Tython with his master Obi-Wan Kenobi, where he serves and protects the New Republic as a Jedi. Personality Anakin is brash, powerful, and mostly angry. But he finds passion and trust in those who considers friends. Anakin’s greatest strength is his ability to believe in others, and to helping them rise to their best potential. Abilities Anakin is a strong force user, saber user, and overall Jedi. As a Jedi, Anakin is confident in his prowess as a form 5 saber dueler. His force abilities include: Force choke. Force pull/push. Jedi Mind Tricks. As Darth Vader, his powers only doubled. Allowing hate and fear fuel his force usage, Darth Vader became an unstable force amongst many Sith Lords. Weaknesses Anakin’s biggest weakness is his own emotions. They sometimes dictate how he acts or reacts to a situation. Anger being the one that makes most of those decisions for him. Headstrong and aggressive, Anakin will sometimes jump into situations that he cannot handle alone. As Vader, he has become slower in his movements, being partially robotic to his human form. But with this slowed movement, he’s found new strength through his prosthetic limbs. Appearance Jedi Padawan Anakin wears a tradition Jedi tunic with lighter brown threads, his traditional Padawan braid and short hair. Anakin sports his golden arm out in the open, now comfortable with its appearance. Jedi Knight Anakin’s hair has grown well past his ears, a mullet that reaches to the neck. His also gained a scar over his right eyebrow, which continues on to his cheeks. His robes are a darker color, a mere black in shading. He now wears a glove gifted to him by his wife, Padmé, over his prosthetic. Sith Lord After his duel on Mustafar, Darth Vader was severely injured in the final moments of his battle with his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Losing all limbs to the vicious saber attack, Anakin was left to burn alive on the rocky sands of the lava planet. Now, put onto a walking respiratory system, Darth Vader wears an all black suit and boots. With a electrical system upon his chest — which controls various instruments of the suit himself. His helmet acts as his main breathing mechanic, with loud, echoing breaths coming from said helmet. Equipment Anakin has a comm device, grapple hook, holocron, and tracking device upon his waist band. He also attaches his signature lightsaber to his belt. Relationships Obi-Wan Kenobi His Master since a young age, Anakin and Obi-Wan have grown from teacher and student to brothers in war. Master Tess Castre Anakin and Tess were paired together during The Raider battle on Tython, something that was mainly at the fault of Skywalker. Tess and Anakin have built a student and teacher relationship. Grand Master Naya Eclissu The Grand Master and Anakin have spoken briefly, their relationship is built mainly upon Young Skywalker seeking guidance from The Grand Master. Master Mace Windu Anakin and Mace share a strict relationship. Some say Mace is the hardest on Anakin, but for a good cause. Trivia * What does Anakin hate the most? Sand. References * https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker